Virgo
Virgo is one of the Greek star constellations that can be seen in the night sky. History The Virgo is a birth sign for people who are born in between August 23 and September 22. Virgo's are known to be hard workers, they are well organized but they have a problem of over working and having no time to relax. While the Virgo is known for working to hard they do take care of themselves such as their health, their body's, and their spirits so despite the fact they are workaholics rarely giving themselves the breaks that they deserve. They will realize when they need to focus on themselves instead of work. Virgo's also have to stay busy they can't stand having nothing to do. While a Virgo is organized they are also known that be neat freaks a Virgo can't stand to see something out of place or that isn't clean. When organizing things, cleaning or working a Virgo has to make sure everything is perfect and done right. The Virgo won't get angry about something being that isn't perfect they will feel like it could have been better or that they didn't do a good job. The Virgo's are also known to be creative this creativity leads them to become artist, musicians the creativity helps them with any kind of job that they get. Virgo's also aren't big time spenders they aren't stingy with their money they are just very careful and organized with it. The Virgo isn't just careful with their money in fact they are careful with almost everything such as their health, work, organizing, creativity, their thoughts and planning. A Virgo is also known as the virgin well they can fall in love and get married most of the time the Virgo prefers to stay single and a virgin this is because they want to make sure that they make the right choice. For a Virgo everything depends on making the right call with anything in life with out that along with out work, good health, creativity, organization and with out their intelligence a Virgo becames lost and doesn't know what to do. Virgo's are known to be very smart which can lead them to success however with combination of being careful and their intelligence a Virgo is known to over think and worry to much. But while it isn't good to worry over everything this helps the Virgo make the right choices instead of the wrong ones. Virgo's are also someone who finds comfort in nature and being around animals not just work and keeping things organized. The Virgo is someone who is also quite and shy doesn't say much but will speak if they are comfortable or feel like they should. A Virgo prefers to be alone rather than be around other people. Virgo is known to be very patient and keeps a cool level head but when they worry and focus on negativity around them things start to fall apart for them. Virgo is afraid of not doing while at anything and is afraid of the actions of others having a effect on them. A Virgo might be shy and might worry how others will effect their personality they don't dislike or hate people the Virgo cares about other people they just don't want something to ruin their positive view they have on others. The problems with the Virgo are being to organized, working to hard, being to careful, worrying and over thinking. But aside from the negatives a Virgo is also modest, honest and have a clear picture of things. They have no clue what to do if their is no clear picture for them to see. A Virgo doesn't believe in boasting or bragging. They don't sugar-coat things they also believe in looking before you leap, think before you action and don't believe in making mistakes. Virgo's are observant and notice things that other people miss or deny. The Virgo is a problem solver and fixes many things but if their is something that they can't fix it brothers them and fall apart they don't give up until it's fix even if there is no hope or they have no clue what to do because they have a strong belief that anything can be fixed. The Virgo is also a loner but despite that they get along with people but when they come across someone they can't get along with they aren't sure on the right corse of action. Because the Virgo is certain about a lot of things they became broken when things aren't clear for them. Virgo's are planers and they can be counted on to get the job done. Virgo's can get bored which is why they have to organize, work, help, make something or do something because they feel incomplete if they don't have something to do. A Virgo is humble, kind, deicated, capable and wise in fact a Virgo can be to humble sometimes and can be to deicated. Virgo's can sometimes let people walk all over them but they will know when to stand up and they will say what's their mind. While a Virgo's planning, organization, capability, intelligence, hard work and deication can lead them to success and have fancy things they don't care about that they have no desire for that. A Virgo also prefers to live in and be in touch with the world of reality rather than the world of fantasy. The reason why a Virgo likes to have a clear picture because that's what they show other people but when someone doesn't give the Virgo a clear picture they try to turn it into one so they can understand it better. The Virgo is also rational and reliable whatever they work hard at they achieve it but they prefer to not show off their achievements. While they are known to achieve in many things if they don't achieve just like if they can't fix something, can't see a clear picture, aren't organized, if they make a mistake, don't have anything to do and find a person who doesn't get along with them things spiral out of control for the Virgo. They feel ashamed about the things that go wrong for them and take it really hard they don't care about being the center of attention. A Virgo likes to show the amazing things that they find amazing about reality, nature, work, intelligence and the other things that they enjoy to them that is their fantasy and dreamworld. Virgo's are also known to be very religious as well. They are known to be earthly, useful, observant, truthful, helpful, caring understanding and sensible. They also strongly believe in trust because they are faithful and they have great memories so if the trust isn't really they'll remember. Their memories help them with organization, work and their money. A Virgo is also known to be old school unlike the other zodiac signs they are also serious. They are old fashioned, are known to go by the book and down to earth. The biggest problem of all for the Virgo is that they try to please everyone. It is a problem because then the Virgo forgets about themselves. But aside from them worrying about what other people think of them the Virgo is a strong die hard believer in with what they love and don't want anything that will harm what they love. The most dangerous problem to a Virgo is themselves because when something goes wrong things fall apart around them and they heavily put the blame on themselves. Because the Virgo doesn't put their needs before others and they forget about themselves it's not a good idea to let them battle their own demons alone or what goes on in their minds because what they choose to hide or face on their own is super harmful and dangerous to the Virgo. Virgo might worry about other people more than themselves a Virgo means what they say, they stand by their actions and their choices. Everything effects a Virgo so people need to be careful with their words, choices, actions and everything else. But aside from that the bad things that have an effect on the Virgo the Virgo has good intentions. The only problem is those positive qualities are dismissed by others if something goes wrong and if it has a bad effect on the Virgo. Virgo's are sensitive and while other zodiac signs or other people are Impulsive a Virgo takes their time they wait. The Virgo is also a good judge of character so because of this they prefer to be loners. Outside of Greek Mythology in the form of Christianity the Virgo star constellation is a symbol for the Virgin Mary which is the reason why Virgo's are very religious. While the Virgo is an earth sign in Egyptian Mythology it is the sign for the sun. Because of the sun helps the plants during the wheat harvest and do the the Virgo's ties to the earth in Greek Mythology and crops growing from the earth. The Egyptians made it a symbol of the sun since the sun helps the plants that come from the earth. While the Virgo is a symbol of the sun for the Egyptians the Virgo is known to be a light zodiac sign not just an earth sign. The Virgo constellation also represents kindness, loyalty, compassion, faithfulness, sympathy and empathy. In Greek Mythology it is said that the star constellation of the Virgo was made by a goddess who left earth because she couldn't handle the wicked ways of humanity. This goddess didn't keep ties with what went happened down on earth unlike Zeus, Poseidon, Hera and the rest of the deities. Virgo is a sign that down to earth and has a spiritual connection as well. While the Virgo is a symbol for the wheat harvest in Egyptian in Greece the Virgo is seen as the goddess of grain and harvest. In ancient Greece the brightest star in the Virgo constellation known as Spica is called the ear of wheat. While the Spica is the brightest star in the constellation it is two stars one bigger than the earth's sun and one smaller and besides Spica beginning to two stars it is a solitary star but not as solitary as people would think. All the stars in the Virgo constellation are known as Virginis. Spica known as the ear of wheat is the Alpha Virginis, Zavijava is the Beta Virginis, Porrima is the Gamma Virginis, Minelauva is the Delta Virginis, Vindemiat is the Epsilon Virginis, Heze is the Zeta Virginis, Zanhiah is the Eta Virginis, Syrma is the Iota Virginis, Kang is the Kappa Virginis, Khamabalia is the lambda Virginis, Elgafar is the Phi Virginis, Rijl al Awwa is the Mu Virginis. While all of the Virginis are so bright they can be seen with the human eye the Spica is the brightest of all the Virginis. Like Spica, Chi Virginis is another double star in the Virgo constellation. Kang is also a solitary star just like Spica. While Spica is known as the ear of wheat, Zavijava means the right law or the right hand of law, Porrima means the first minster or the high minster of state, Minelauva means the second minster or the second minster of state, Vindemiatrix means grape harvestress or second general, Zanhiah means the corner, Syrma means the train of garment. Zanhiah is a triple star unlike the other stars in the Virgo constellation and while most of the stars in the Virgo constellation are binary stars or solitary stars the SS Virginis is a carbon star. While Virgo is made up of some of the brightest stars it is also made of some of the brightest galaxies which form the Virgo Cluster which is the heart of the Virgo constellation. Virgo is known to have the most stars, galaxies and planets then any other constellation. Stars the Virgo constellation that have no names are Chi Virginis, SS Virginis, Nu Virginis, Omicron Virginis, Tau Virginis, Theta Virginis, Pi Virginis, Psi Virginis, Sigma Virginis, Xi Virginis, Rho Virginis, ET Virginis, CU Virginis, Upsilon Virginis, Omega Virginis, S Virginis, R Virginis, EQ Virginis, DT Virginis, HW Virginis and QS Virginis. Virgo's like details, facts, order, stability, balance, organization, loyalty, kindness, caring, helping, security, safety, honesty, respect, faithfulness and compassion. Virgo's dislike disorganization, disorder, disloyalty, dishonesty, negativity, disrespect, unfaithfulness, but the biggest thing that a Virgo hates the most is chaos. Sayings or Quotes These are lines used by people that fit and describe a Virgo. *Nice guys always finish last. *It's the quiet ones you have to watch out for. *The gloves are coming off. *I'm just a modest guy. *There is black and white, dark and light, right and wrong there is no gray. *What goes around comes around. *Every dog will have his day. *Put your best foot forward. *My darkside doesn't see the light of day but if it does there will be hell to pay. *He is a happy-go-lucky person. *He will give you the most truth and honest answer. *Don't lie and don't break trust. *There are lines that you don't cross. *I do not wish to be bothered. *Will give you the shirt off of their back. *Loyal to a fault but not blindly loyal. *I have to be hard on myself. *I don't like to waste money and time. *I have to keep busy I can't take a break. *Always looking for ways to improve yourself. *I like to look at the bright and positive side. *You are always upbeat and cheerful. *They will tell you what'shis mind and will not sugar coat things. *Just a good Ol' boy. *Don't get on my badside. *That is not the way to stay on my goodside. *I watch I observe and I listen. *Not one to start fights but will go toe to toe with someone who steps out of line. *Be the best you can be. *Be careful what you say and do because there are consequences. *Look before you leap. *Think before you act. *Think before you speak. *Don't take a stab in the dark. *Don't take a shot in the dark. *Hit the nail on the head. Songs List of songs that fit and describe a Virgo. *If Your Going Through Hell by Rodney Atkins *You Find Out Who Your Friends Are by Tracy Lawrence *Lord I Hope This Day Is Good by Don Williams *Long Black Train by Josh Turner *I Was Born With A Broken Heart by Aaron Tipton *What Do You Think About That by Montgomery Gentry *One Tin Soldier *Walking On The Fighting Side Of Me by Merle Haggard *Coward Of The County by Kenny Rodgers *I Serve A Savior by Josh Turner *I Got It Honest by Aaron Tipton *Set In My Ways by Buddy Brown *Are The Good Times Really Over For Good by Merle Haggard *Need A Little Time Off For Bad Behavior by David Allan Coe *Don't Bring Dirt Into The Kitchen by Buddy Brown *When A Good Ol' Boys Goes Bad by Travis Tritt *Nobody Cares by Jimmie Pearson *I Pray For You by Jaron *Run Devil Run by Crowder *Always Stay Humble And Kind by Tim McGraw *Common Man by John Conlee *Stop Looking At The Bar by Buddy Brown *Can't Take It With You by Steve Hester *You Got To Stand For Something by Aaron Tippin *I Ain't Scared by Creed Fisher *Good Old Boy Gone Bad by Mike Blakely *Open Road a Biker Song *Don't Let Me Cross Over God's Mercy Line by Redemption Story *Don't Bring Dirt Into The Kitchen by Buddy Brown *Devil Look Who's Laughing Now *Trying To Make Burt Reynolds Proud by Buddy Brown *Bayou Self Blues by Danny Collet *It Ain't The Years It's The Miles by Chirs LeDoux *I'm Just Saying by Buddy Brown Fictional Virgo Characters *Ben Gates from National Treasure *Aladar from Disney's Dinosaur *Crysta from Frengully *Elora from Spyro Reignited *Goblin Slayer from the Goblin Slayer anime *John Wick from the John Wick films *Hampton J Pig from Tiny Toon Adventures *Wile E Coyote from Looney Tunes *Bree Tanner from the Twilight Saga *Marge from Jaws 2 Category:Constellations Category:Greek mythology Category:Roman mythology Category:Cosmology